


You Get Off On Me

by Lovinlou



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Harry in Panties, M/M, Nerd Louis, Popular Harry Styles, Spanking, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovinlou/pseuds/Lovinlou
Summary: Everybody in school knows Harry Styles, he is one of the popular kids and he’s just a sweetheart. Girls wanted to be friends with him, and guys wanted to be with him but he was already in a relationship. Louis Tomlinson is his long-time boyfriend, which made everyone confused since louis isn’t part of the popular crew. Louis is the school’s nerd.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	You Get Off On Me

**Author's Note:**

> hi its me again, i didnt think that i would be posting another one shot but people asked me to write this so here i am.   
> i got the inspiration from a tweet that i tweeted, https://twitter.com/hazlovlou/status/1209148869336010752?s=20  
> please be nice :)   
> xx p

Monday morning harry woke up by a knock at his door, “harry sweetie its time to get up” he could hear his mother’s delicate voice behind the door “I’m up mum” he assured her. He took his phone to check his notifications and smiled when he saw his boyfriend’s name pop up.

Baby: good morning baby! Happy 6 months love you!

Hazzy: morning boo, happy 6 months darlin, love you xx

Harry closed his phone after he was done with it and got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower and do his business. Once he finished his morning routine he went to get dressed, he took out louis’ favorite pair of panties and wore them, after all it is their anniversary today. 

After getting dressed harry went downstairs to greet his mother, he quickly ate his breakfast and rushed to his car, knowing that louis was already in school he wanted to see him before class.

Once he parked his car in his usual spot, he got his backpack, closed his car door, and walked towards the school. He smiled at everyone and greeted the ones who greeted him as his eyes fell upon his boyfriend leaning against his locker he squealed and skipped to him.

“Happy anniversary Lou” he hugged louis from the back and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek “oh baby you scared me, but happy anniversary princess” he placed his hands on Harry’s cheek and pulled the curly haired one to a passionate kiss, they could hear mixed emotions from everyone but they weren’t focusing on them. 

“so, Lou my house is goanna be empty after school” harry winked at louis, “oh yeah? What did you have in mind” louis smirked at his exited boyfriend “maybe we can go back there after school, exchange gifts and ya know, make love and all that” harry blushed as he said the last part “you dirty dirty boy, want me to pound you once we go home?” harry let out a whine.

“y-yes, I even have your favorite panties on” louis quickly placed his hand on Harry’s ass to try and feel the fabric “oh my god princess you’re just begging me to fuck you here where everyone can see us huh?” “n-no Lou, just wanted to be pretty for you”   
“how many times do I have to tell you that you’re beautiful and pretty without even trying? Princess you are the prettiest, you don’t have to put on a show for me” “I know Lou, you always remind me of that and I love you for that” harry beamed and placed a kiss on his lips. 

Just as he pulled away the bell rang “c’mon babe lets go to class” louis gave harry a smile and the couple were on there way. Since louis’ classroom was the closest harry dropped him off and left but without receiving a kiss from louis. 

“harry is such a sweet boyfriend” louis hears a girl behind him whisper “I know right? Louis is such a lucky boy” replied her friend making louis roll his eyes at them, as he made his way to his desk, he could still hear the two girls gossiping about his boyfriend which somehow lead to their sex lives. “how big do you think he is?” “I don’t know but probably pretty big, because you know someone actually saw louis limping the other day” 

Louis got fed up with the two girls and turned around and yelled at them “can you two shut the fuck up? You are being disrespectful towards my boyfriend and talking about his fucking dick!” making the two girls gasp “we can talk about whatever we want it’s a free country” one of the friends tried to defend herself “not when you’re talking about someone’s private life and private parts when that someone isn’t even here you asshole” 

just as those words got out of louis’ mouth the teacher came in the class “Mr. Tomlinson, I am truly shocked at your foul language” “I’m sorry Mr. Parker but I can’t stand people talking about my boyfriend in such words, it wont happen again” “since I know you too well ill let this one slide, but the next time you will receive a detention” louis kindly thanked his teacher and payed attention to the lesson.

Third period came and louis got exited cause he has this class with his princess, he walked up to his locker to get his belongings there he saw his boyfriend leaning against his locker “hiya Lou I missed you” harry pouted making louis chuckle at his adorable boy, “hi babe, I missed you too sugar lips” louis told him and kissed his pout away. And it was the purest scene you’ve ever seen.

Both louis and harry walk down the hall with their hand intertwined, harry keeps giggling at the story he’s telling louis, and louis is supporting the worlds biggest smile. Listening to his boyfriend’s giggle makes his heart burst into millions of green butterflies. 

Once they made it to their class, they sat down and harry was still telling him the story “so then I told my mom that I don’t” harry got cut off mid-sentence by his teacher entering the room “you can finish your story after class baby okay” louis told his now pouty boyfriend “okay boo” his kissed him on the lips 

“Mr. Styles no kissing in my class please” “sorry Mrs. Smith” harry blushed as he could feel eyes on him but that feeling slowly faded away when he felt louis’ hand squeezing his thigh as if to assure him that he’s here.

Ten minutes went by and harry started to get bored already, writing ‘harry loves louis’ or ‘harry Tomlinson’ over and over wasn’t doing the trick anymore. he took a look at his boyfriend who was busy taking notes harry sighed but that bored face slowly turned into a smirk as an idea popped into his dirty mind.

He slowly moved his hand on louis’ thigh and placed them flat, once he felt louis relax, he kept inching his hand towards louis’ dick “stop” he could hear louis mutter under his breath but that didn’t make him stop. He kept inching more and more until he reached his dick, he slowly started to palm louis under the desk, “don’t you fucking dare get me hard Harold” louis hissed but harry didn’t budge and kept palming him. 

After he saw louis get hard as a rock, he took his hand away and quickly place them on his own dick, and started to repeat the same thing to himself. Harry kept imaging it to be louis’ hand when he accidently let out a low moan. His eyes grew bigger and he placed both hands on the table “Mr. Styles are you alright?” asked Mrs. Smith “y-yeah maam j-just a little bit of s-stomach pain” he gave her a tight smile. 

After Mrs. Smith gave him a skeptical look, she shrugged and went back to her lesson. “you know your goanna pay for that right?” louis asked harry in a low voice “bring it on daddy” smirked harry and went back to writing his new favorite name ‘harry Tomlinson’.

Once the bell rang signaling class was over “come lets go to the bathroom” “ohh are you goanna let me suck you off?” harry raised his eyebrow at louis “no, you’re goanna get your punishment now” louis said with no emotion what so ever showing in his voice “w-wait n-now? Here?” “yes, and you know I don’t like to repeat myself” louis said in a firm way.

The couple made their way to the bathroom and thankfully it was empty considering the fact that it was lunch time. “get in one of the stalls harry” “o-okay” he obeyed and slowly walked into one of the empty stalls. “do you know what you did to deserve this punishment?” “n-no” harry whispered. Louis then walked into the stall closed the toilet seat and sat down.

“take off your pant and over my lap, right now” harry quickly did as he was told. “I’m goanna ask again; do you know what you did to deserve this punishment” “n-no louis” smack. “wrong answer” “s-sorry daddy, no I don’t know what I did” “well then let me enlighten you Harold, first you touched me when I told you to stop, secondly you got me hard when I told you not to, lastly you touched yourself without my permission, so you’re goanna get 10 spanks for each reason”.

“b-but d-daddy we’re- we’re in school, they’ll hear me scream”

“I don’t care where we are, I don’t care who hears you, when I say you need to punished you WILL be punished. Do I make myself clear?”

“yeeeessss” 

Smack.

“you don’t whine when answering me, and how many times have I told you to address me properly?”

“yes daddy, sorry daddy”

“you will count after every spank and thank me” 

“yes daddy”

“your color?”

“green daddy” 

Smack.

“one, thank you daddy”

Smack. Smack

“two, t-three, thank you daddy”

Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack 

“four, five s-six, seven, thank you daddy”

Smack. Smack. Smack 

“eight, nine, t-ten, thank you daddy”

“good boy, you did so good, you only have twenty left”

Louis petted Harry’s hair and kept praising him for being a good boy and taking his punishment so well. 

“color baby?” “s-still green daddy” “okay let’s get back to the punishment” 

Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack

“e-eleven, twelve, thir-rteen, fourteen, fifteen, thank you daddy”

“half way now baby, you’re doing so good, color?”

“g-green daddy s-so green” 

“you’re enjoying this you little filthy shit huh?” 

“y-yeah d-daddy, love this s-so much”

Smack. Smack. Smack

“sixteen, sevent-teen, eighteen, thank you daddy”

Smack. Smack. Smack

“nineteen, tw-twenty, twenty-one, thank you daddy”

Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack

“twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four, t-twenty-five, thank you daddy”

“almost over princess, almost. Your color?”

“green daddy so green”

Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack

“twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty e-eight, twenty-nine, thank you daddy”

SMACK.

“THIRTY, UGH THANK YOU DADDY”

“such a good boy you are princess, took that punishment like a champ, making me proud. Always making me proud”

“thank you, d-daddy, love making y-you proud”

On the other side of the bathroom people spotted louis and harry going inside the bathroom “ohhh Harry’s goanna go fuck his little nerdy boyfriend” someone yelled “oh yeah that twink louis is probably a screamer” another commented. And just like that people started talking about harry and louis’ sex life as the many positions harry got louis to do. Not knowing for a fact that it was the other way around not until they heard this.

“THIRTY, UGH THANK YOU DADDY” 

“wait wait, was that harry?” “holy shit did harry just yell out daddy?” “harry is the BOTTOM in the relationship??” everyone was so confused, all this time they always thought that harry was the top, considering the fact the he was one of the popular kids, he was taller and bigger than louis, and he was more confident. But none of those things matter because harry was just a small little spoon waiting for someone to cuddle and fuck his brains out. 

As soon as the couple walked out of the bathroom all eyes were on them, “they’re l-lookin Lou” harry placed his face between louis’ neck and shoulder “you just have to ignore them love” louis said as he took Harry’s hand in his own and gave it a squeeze “c’mon lets go eat, I bet the lads are wondering where we are”.

After buying their lunch they made their way to their regular table “hey lads” louis smiled at their friends “where the fuck was you two?” asked niall with a mouth full of pizza “we were, busy” smirked louis while harry giggles. “did yall fuck?” Liam asked with a raised eyebrow “no we can honestly promise you we didn’t payno”.

The last bell rang signaling the end of the school day “c’mon Lou lets go home already I want you to fuck me” whined harry as he kept pulling louis by his arm “okay okay princess hold your horses” louis let out a chuckle “just need to make a quick stop at my house for your gift, how about I meet you at your house?” “yeah yeah okay, goanna go and get ready for you then” harry winked and skipped to the exit. 

After louis picked Harry’s gift, he made his way to Harry’s house. As he made it safely, he parked his car next to his boyfriend’s, he got out, locked the car door, and walked to Harry’s front door. He opened the door knowing very well that harry left the house door unlocked for him. He took off his shoes and started walking up the stairs to a very familiar room. 

Louis opens the closed room to reveal harry on the bed with his ass facing the door but without touching himself, cause that’s not what good boys do. Good boys always wait for their daddy’s permission “well isn’t this a pretty sight” louis said and placed both his hands-on Harry’s cheek, making the curly boy shake his ass in excitement.

“w-wanted to be a good boy for you daddy, didn’t t-touch myself, was waiting for y-you to come” stuttered the curly boy. “that’s what you’re supposed to do, because good boys never touch what belongs to their daddy until they are givin the permission” louis whispered and started placing kisses all along Harry’s back.

“so sweet for me baby, so pretty, could just fuck you right now” “oh daddy, p-please do, I want that so much” begged harry “well that’s too bad cause I didn’t ask what you wanted, I’m goanna do what I want” said louis with a smug look on his face, even though harry cant see him he could feel the smugness in his voice.

“go get me your pretty pink fuzzy handcuffs princess” louis ordered “y-yes daddy” harry quickly scrambled to get the cuffs from his secret drawer. Once he got the fuzzy cuffs, he placed them on his daddy’s waiting hand. “thank you, princess, now you know the drill, put your hands up” harry nodded and did as told. Louis secured the cuffs on Harry’s wrists making sure they were not too tight on him.

“spread your legs for me princess” harry opened his legs as wide as he could “would you like my tongue or fingers?” “c-can I have both daddy?” harry whispered as he gave louis the puppy dog face “now now princess don’t be greedy and pick one” “o-okay daddy, sorry daddy, I p-pick your tongue” harry answered not wanting his daddy to be upset with him.

Louis started kitten licking harry while hearing his boyfriend moaning ‘more’. Louis then spread Harry’s cheeks and started licking his hole aggressively as if his life depended on it “d-daddy oh d-daddy yes please” “yeah? Want me to fuck you with my tongue?” “y-yes daddy please” “princess gets what princess wants” just as he said that louis started thrusting his tongue in and out of Harry’s ass. 

As Louis kept thrusting his tongue the room started filling up with Harry’s moans and begging. Louis then got an idea and slowly pushed a finger inside his mess of a boyfriend, once he heard his gasp he smirked and continued with his job with fingering and tongue fucking him. “o-oh daddy l-love you so much” “love when you s-spoil me daddy” harry kept moaning. 

Louis then felt Harry’s thighs squeezing his face and instantly knew what was going to happen “don’t you dare cum before I do” louis warned “b-but daddy, I’m s-so so close” harry whimpered as tears pooled in his eyes “I don’t like to repeat myself Harold” “yes d-daddy, I’m sorry, I w-wont cum” harry assured his boyfriend. 

“okay love do you think you would want my cock in you now? You think I’ve stretched you enough for my big cock?” louis asked as he walked up to Harry’s nightstand to get the condoms he always leaves here. “y-yes daddy, want your big thick cock in me daddy, p-please” “my ass is just b-begging to be f-fucked d-daddy p-please oh pretty please daddy ple-“ “enough princess, you’ve earned it” he smiled as he saw his boyfriend burst into tears, happy tears obviously. 

Louis took the condom out of the wrapper and started rolling it on his hard leaking cock, then he walked back to his waiting boyfriend, slowly bending down he started to push his cock in Harry’s entrance “ugh oh d-daddy” “shhh patience princess” as soon as he said that he then pushed the rest of his cock inside him and started to thrust.

Moans and pants were filling the room rather quickly, as louis picked up the speed and started thrusting faster every minute. “y-yes daddy, h-harder give it to- to me harder daddy” harry moaned and who is louis to deny his baby’s needs, so he started to slam hard into him giving him as he asked for. 

“love you s-so much princess” “l-love y-you to daddy, b-but let’s do this later, j-just f-fuck me” “I am fucking you you greedy slut, but you just want more huh?” “y-yes daddy want everything from y-you” “well then tell me princess what do you want?” “m-mark me up daddy, mark me so hard please oh please d-daddy” “yeah? You want that don’t you? You want everyone to know that mister popular himself gets fucked in the ass by his little nerd boyfriend?” louis asked as he kept thrusting harder and faster.

“oh yes d-daddy, want everyone to know w-who I belong to” “and who is that baby? Who do you belong to?” “you daddy” “I can’t hear you princess” “I BELONG TO YOU DADDY, TO YOU” “yes princess you.are.mine” louis thrusted harder with each word.

“g-goanna cum baby, where do you w-want it?” louis asked since he knew his boyfriend liked having his cum in different places on his body but his all-time favorite was inside him “i-inside me daddy” louis let out a moan and his thrusts started becoming sloppier each second and with a low moan of Harry’s name he came inside him “p-plug daddy, pl-lease plug me” 

Louis scrambled to Harry’s secret spot and got his favorite pink Dimond plug and pressed in inside harry while trying to keep most of the cum inside “o-oh daddy, so good to me” “you did so well princess, now its your turn to get pleased” louis got a hold of Harry’s cock and started to jerk him of not long enough until he heard harry say “m-may I please cum daddy? B-been a good boy” “yes you may cum princess” and just with that word leaving louis’ mouth harry came. With strings and stings of white cum spreading all over his stomach and chest.

“you did so well princess, always making me proud you never let me down. My beautiful pretty stunning baby princess” louis kept peppering Harry’s face with kisses. “as much as I’m enjoying this, can you please uncuff me? My wrists are started to hurt” he gave louis an innocent look which made louis’ heart break at his hurt baby. “oh, my baby I’m so sorry, you poor thing c’mon let’s get you out of those cuffs, and get the plug out of you so we can clean you open to open our gift” “c-can you leave the plug in? I umm I kinda like it there” harry blushed “you really are a filthy boy huh princess?” louis chuckled as he placed a kiss on Harry’s lips.

“I love you princess” 

“I love you Lou”


End file.
